The troubles in Life
by thirdwatch03
Summary: i know it might be stupid. my crazy friend gave me the idea for syd being sick
1. Default Chapter

Vaughn was on the stand testifying. His testimony could affect the rest of my life. I don't think he even knew I was there. Eric & dad helped me get here.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, tell the court what Agent Bristow goes through with her sickness."  
  
"Syd..Agent Bristow usually experiences dizzyness, nausea, tiredness, headaches, vomiting, back pain, breathing problems, severe coughing fits in which she coughs up blood."  
  
"Agent Vaughn, you lived with Agent Bristow for six months, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In your opinion, how do you feel Sydney's doing?"  
  
"Syd is having trouble with her left leg and she forgot her middle name. Personally, I don't think she'll live much longer without that medication."  
  
The other attorney(the one against us) saw me which is BAD.  
  
Vaughn stepped off the stand and sat down.  
  
"I call Agent Sydney Bristow to the stand."  
  
Nobody knew I was there.  
  
"Ya sure, Syd?"  
  
"Yeah. Could ya help me up there, Weiss?"  
  
"Sure Sydney."  
  
Eric helped me up to the stand.  
  
"Agent Bristow, how do you feel right now?"  
  
"I'm a little dizzy, but fine other than that."  
  
"Good. Tell me, what has Agent Vaughn done for you in the past six months?"  
  
"Mike..Agent Vaughn has been helping me through some really rough chemotherapy sessions, the radiation treatments, the experimental process, isolation, and so much more. Agent Vaughn has been giving me my meds. He has sat by my bedside for numerous hours without asking for anything in return."  
  
"Agent Bristow, do you want the medication?"  
  
"Over six months, all of the people I care about have been put through more than they should've had to. Agents Vaughn and Weiss have seen me slowly deteriorating. I'm getting sicker and sicker. As of now, I would od anything to make them happy. I need this medication to keep me alive. Obviously, Rambaldi knew one day that this would happen to someone. I need this medication and beg of you to help me get it."  
  
"Okay. You may step down."  
  
I stepped down and Eric helped me over to his and my father's seats.  
  
"Alright. The jury will reconviene later today with a decision."  
  
Eric helped me up. Michael walked up to us. He put his arm around my back. Eric and Dad walked behind Vaughn and I.  
  
"Syd."  
  
"Vaughn, before you start, I just want to say I'm sorry but I needed to be there."  
  
"Sydney."  
  
"Let me finish first. I think they needed to see me to get the full effect. Woah."  
  
"Syd? Sydney, are you okay?"  
  
I was grabbing the bridge of my nose.  
  
"Just a headache."  
  
I stood in front of him. My head was against his chest. Vaughn was rubbing my back soothingly.  
  
"It hurts really bad, Michael."  
  
"I know Syd. Do you want to try to eat?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Do you want to go home, Sydney?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He picked me up like a baby. We walked out to the car and got seatbelted in.  
  
"Just a minute, Syd."  
  
"Please hurry Michael."  
  
We got home and he took me to my bed. By then, my face was twisted with pain. My forehead was covered in sweat and my eyes were closed so tight that I began to cry. Vaughn had gave me a morphine injection but it hadn't kicked in yet. Michael had been putting wet, cool cloths on my forehead. He was holding my hand. I was squeezing his hand really tight. My body began to relax.  
  
"Morphine kicking in?"  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Try getting some sleep Sydney."  
  
"Okay.Vaughn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
I rolled over on my right side and dozed off. I woke up a few hours later. The sun was shining onto my bed and I felt alot better. Now, I was just dizzy. The phone beside my bed began to ring, so I answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Syd."  
  
"Hi Vaughn."  
  
"I wasn't sure you'd be awake yet."  
  
"I wasn't. I just woke up a few minutes ago."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Better. Now, I'm just dizzy."  
  
"Okay. I have to go. I'll call ya later."  
  
"Call my cell though. Chances are I won't be home. I have to go get a dress for that party thing."  
  
"Okay. Be careful. I love you."  
  
"I will be and I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I got up showered, dressed, and went out to this dress shop. I was going to meet Francie and Will there. I was going to get a dress for a CIA sponsered event. I walked into the place.  
  
"Hey Girl."  
  
"Hi Sydney."  
  
"Hey Francie. Hi Will."  
  
"I already found some dresses that would be hot on you."  
  
"Let me see 'em."  
  
Most were stapless.  
  
"Hey Francie?"  
  
"Yeah Syd?"  
  
"I like this one."  
  
"Sydney, that's gorgeous."  
  
I went and put it on. This dress was a haltar top, knee-length black dress.  
  
"It's simple yet gorgeous."  
  
We walked out to where Will was.  
  
"Will, do you like this one?"  
  
"I think you're hot, Sydney."  
  
"WILL!!"  
  
"Don't worry Francie. I just meant that if she wasn't my best friend than I would gladly go out with her."  
  
"Thank you Will."  
  
My cell rung and Will handed it to me.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"Michael? What's wrong?" 


	2. ch 2

My cell rung and Will handed it to me.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"Michael? What's wrong?"  
  
"They want you to come down to the courthouse."  
  
"What?Why?"  
  
"I don't know. The judge just requested that you come down here."  
  
"Um, Okay. I'll do my best to be there soon."  
  
"Where are you?"   
  
"Francie and Will took me out shopping for a dress."  
  
"Did ya find one?"  
  
"Yeah. You'll like it. Anyway, I'll be there soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up, handed the phone to Will, and he put it back in my coat pocket.  
  
"What was that all about Syd?"  
  
"I don't know. I gotta go, guys. I'll talk to you two later, and Francie, here's money for that dress. Now, Just find me a pair of shoes to go with, size 7. Thanks. Pay ya back Later!"  
  
I put my coat on, got in my SUV, and drove down to the courthouse.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"Eric, what is going on?"  
  
"I don't know. Vaughn is in there now."  
  
I walked into the courtroom.  
  
"Agent Bristow, could you please go sit by Agent Vaughn and calm him down?"  
  
"Yes, your honor."  
  
I sat by Michael.  
  
"What's going on, Michael?"  
  
"I don't know. If they say no, I don't know what I'll do."  
  
"Don't worry about that."  
  
"But we'll have to sooner or later."  
  
"Let me take care of that."  
  
He looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Come 'ere Michael."  
  
I hugged him.  
  
"Everything will be okay Michael. I promise."  
  
"I know I should be supportive."  
  
I pulled away and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"Did you just tell me that you weren't supportive?"  
  
"Uh...Yeah."  
  
"Don't you ever say that Michael Vaughn! You are the most supportive person that I know!"  
  
"I'm sorry Syd. You need me to be your Guardian Angel and I can't be."  
  
"Vaughn,"  
  
"I know Sydney. Just let's get through this."  
  
The judge got my attention.  
  
"Agent Bristow?"  
  
"Yes your honor?"  
  
"Please approach the bench."  
  
"Yes your honor."  
  
So, I did.  
  
"My sister went through the same thing you have. Why do you want to live?"  
  
"That's easy. Look at all of these people."  
  
I pointed my arm around behind me; towards Eric, Michael, My dad, and everyone else that was there for me.   
  
"They all care so much about me and would do anything."  
  
"I could tell. Agent Vaughn instantly calmed down when you walked in.  
  
"Please. All I ask of you, is this. I need that medication. It's not the fact that I want it for myself. I need it so they don't feel the pain of...of my death. All of those people care about me so much. If I died, I don't know if they could stand it. Please."  
  
I went and sat back down.  
  
"It is this courts decision that Ms. Bristow receive the medication."  
  
"Thank you your honor."  
  
"Treatments are to begin a week from Friday."  
  
"Thank you your honor."  
  
I got up and hugged dad and Eric. I went outside to stand next to Michael.  
  
"Hi Michael."  
  
"Sydney, about earlier."  
  
"Michael, don't worry about it. We were all worried."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I am now, yes."  
  
"Tell, me about this dress you bought."  
  
"It's halter-top knee length black dress."  
  
"Too much information, Syd. Really."  
  
"I know."  
  
We laughed. Michael and I grabbed each others hand and began to walk.  
  
"You hungry, Michael?"  
  
"Are you, Syd?"  
  
"No, I ate earlier. I feel like cooking you something."  
  
"What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"Be yourself. I like natural guys who don't fake anything."  
  
"You're not fake either."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Come on. Let's go somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere where it is just you and me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I know how you want to go to this dance tonight."  
  
"I don't care about that. I just want to be with you."  
  
"I want to be with you, too. But we're going. How about we go tonight after the dance?"  
  
"What about clothes?"  
  
"I already have some up there."  
  
"You just think of everything don't you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What are you? Some kind of saint?"  
  
"That's me. Saint Vaughn of the wilderness."  
  
"Come on. Let's go."  
  
We went and got in our cars. As soon as we got home, Michael and I both jumped into the shower. After that, we finished getting ready. I put on my dress, did my makeup, and did my hair. I put on my dress. I was wearing a pair of diamond earrings that Vaughn had got me for my birthday. I was also wearing a diamond necklace that Michael had bought for me while he was in Japan. While he was in Japan, he also bought me a silk oriental robe. I heard a knock on the bedroom door.  
  
"Can I come in Sydney?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I was facing the mirror. I heard the door open and felt Michael's arms slip around my waist. I put my hands on his.  
  
"You're beautiful Syd."  
  
"and You're handsome."  
  
He kissed my neck and shoulders. Michael also kissed my back where it was exposed by my dress.  
  
"Michael."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to be late."  
  
"I can finish this later, though, right?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Okay then. Come on."  
  
Michael and I drove to the place where the gala was being held.  
  
"Sydney, you look great."  
  
"Thank you. So do you."  
  
I sat at a table with Michael, Eric Weiss, my father, and a few other agents. We talked and laughed for a while.  
  
"Sydney, let's dance."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Michael and I went on the dance floor. We danced to a couple of fast songs. Michael and I's song, Mad World by Gary Jules, came on. I layed my head on Michael's shoulder and had my arms wrapped around him. Michael had his face kind of nestled into my hair/neck. He had his arms around my waist. He was whispering the words of the song into my ear. Vaughn pulled away so that we were looking each other in the face.  
  
"Sydney Bristow, you are the most amazing person I know and I love you."  
  
"Michael Vaughn, you are the most amazing person I know and I love you too."  
  
We kissed and I layed my head back on his shoulder.  
  
"I find it kind of funny. I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying, are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you cause I find it hard to take. When people run in circles, it's a very very mad world." 


End file.
